Poudlard pour les enfants
by Constancelcd
Summary: La phrase était écrite sous le titre,  "Merlin entre à Poudlard"  et un magnifique dessin à la gouache représentant Poudlard au crépuscule sur les deux pages faisait l'arrière-plan.


Bonjour à vous lecteurs !

Ma soeur qui écrit bien plus que moi s'est lancé dans une fiction sympa. Au cours d'une discussion sur la répartition d'un protagoniste, j'ai eu cette idée d'un livre pour enfants...

Les personnages sont pour toujours ceux d'une autre que moi.

Merci à ma petite soeur qui relie, critique et corrige. Love pour toujours.

* * *

-Regarde ce que j'ai reçu Hannah ! Hermione est vraiment géniale ! Ce livre est magnifique !

-Qui a fait les illustrations ?

-Luna je crois ! Attends, on doit pouvoir le savoir ! Oui regarde c'est écrit là !

-C'est tellement beau, Neville !

-Voyons ce qu'Hermione a réussi à écrire sur Poudlard ! J'espère tellement que ce livre plaira à Albus !

-Franchement Neville, il t'adore... et est-ce que tu as déjà vu Hermione échouer quelque part ?

Avec délicatesse, Hannah et Neville ouvrirent le livre à la première page, celle de la dédicace.

« _Pour mes amis de toujours et ceux d'après. Pour les enfants d'aujourd'hui et ceux de demain »_

La phrase était écrite sous le titre, « Merlin entre à Poudlard », et un magnifique dessin à la gouache représentant Poudlard au crépuscule sur les deux pages faisait l'arrière-plan.

L'odeur du papier neuf et la texture des pages du livre moldue emplissait Hannah de plaisir. Elle était toujours curieuse des choix d'Hermione lors des publications des ouvrages pour enfants qu'elle écrivait, car il n'y avait pas tellement de logique. Parfois ils étaient magiques, parfois non. Quelque part, ce livre n'avait pas besoin de plus de magie.

En tournant la page, ils entrèrent dans le vif du sujet.

L'illustration, toujours sur la double page comme le serait toutes les autres, montrait un jeune garçon sur le quai 93/4 , entouré de petit sorciers aux chapeaux pointus.

 **Dans quelle maison vais-je aller,**

 **se demande Merlin effrayé,**

 **Poudlard est un peu effrayant,**

 **pour un garçon de 11 ans.**

Hannah tourna la page et découvrit une reproduction de la tenture du grand hall de Poudlard, avec les couleurs et les emblèmes de chacune des maisons.

 **Je sais qu'il y a quatre maisons,**

 **dont je connais bien sûr les noms.**

 **Chacune a son caractère,**

 **tout comme moi et mes frères.**

En se penchant attentivement sur l'illustration, ils pouvaient apercevoir une multitude de détails qui étaient autant de souvenirs de leurs années d'école. Et ce qui semblait n'être que du jaune était une multitude de petites fleurs des champs, mêlées à de surprenant blaireaux stylisés. Le vert était composé de petits serpents, qui avaient l'air étrangement souriant (seule Luna pouvait réussir à faire sourire un serpent !) et de petites baguettes magiques, le rouge de petits griffons et de vifs d'or et le bleu de petits livres et d'aigles, à nouveau stylisés.

Hannah, en tournant la page suivante, retint son souffle.

Le petit garçon de la première page était là, assis sur tabouret, avec le Choixpeau sur la tête. Derrière lui, on pouvait apercevoir la table des professeurs. Ému, Neville reconnu Dumbledore, le professeur Rogue, madame Bibine et Hagrid. Il y avait aussi Lupin, Maugrey (son œil fou ressortait plutôt bien), McGonagal et curieusement, certainement comme un clin d'œil amical, le professeur Lockart !

 **C'est le Choixpeau qui saura**

 **quelle maison me conviendra,**

 **mais peut être que je sais**

 **là ou il voudra m'envoyer !**

À la page suivante, Hannah et Neville eurent un instant de stupeur.

Sur un magnifique fond vert Serpentard, un bel homme blond avec un grand sourire leur faisait face. Ça ne pouvait être que Drago, mais avec un sourire que personne n'avait jamais vu.

-Il va être furieux, dit Neville, avant de se mettre à rire.

 **Mon papa est Serpentard**

 **et il est vraiment bizarre,**

 **il est vraiment très audacieux**

 **il aime décider pour deux.**

Curieux de la suite, ils tournèrent la page pour voir le même homme habillé comme un chevalier moldu, brandissant une épée, une cape flottant dans le dos, entouré d'enfants, tous avec un immense sourire sur le visage.

 **Quand il parle tout le monde le suit,**

 **il aime quand tout lui réussit.**

 **Il fait des blagues formidables**

 **personne ne soupçonne le coupable.**

Puis, toujours le même Drago étrange, cette fois étalé par terre, sur le ventre, avec des enfants dans la même position, en train de jouer à un jeu moldu inconnu, _Donjons et Dragons._

 **Mon papa est généreux,**

 **dans sa famille il est heureux,**

 **et si notre nom est fameux,**

 **notre cœur est fabuleux**.

Le jaune intense de Pouffsoufle les prit par surprise.

-Oh ! Fit Hannah, en reconnaissant Nymphadora Tonks dans une autre version d'elle même. C'est un peu étrange, non ?

Tonks était représentée debout, avec un enfant de dos devant elle, lui tendant une fleur, une rose jaune.

 **De chez Pouffsoufle vient maman,**

 **et c'est vraiment intéressant.**

 **Elle est toujours à nos côtés,**

 **même quand elle a été blessée.**

À la page suivante, le fond jaune était plus pale. Assise sur une petite chaise d'enfant, elle semblait lire à voix haute _les contes de Beedle le barde._ Devant elle, sur un petit lit, trois enfants écoutaient et leurs visages semblaient particulièrement attentifs. Ils avaient eux aussi un exemplaire du livre dans les mains.

 **Elle parle avec sincérité**

 **sa bouche ne nous ment jamais.**

 **Quand elle échoue elle recommence,**

 **sans jamais perdre patience.**

En tournant la page, ils découvrirent cette fois un ciel bleu éclatant.

Les trois enfants étaient cette fois en train de courir vers une ligne imaginaire, et derrière eux, la femme avait les mains sur les genoux, dans l'attitude habituelle de ceux qui n'en peuvent plus et qui ont besoin de respirer. Mais avec un immense sourire de joie.

 **Elle ne punit jamais pour rien,**

 **et elle explique tout très bien.**

 **Même quand elle perd elle sourit,**

 **et gagne avec modestie.**

Le rouge Gryffondor pris Neville à la gorge. Et l'émotion fut d'autant plus vive lorsqu'il reconnut Fred. Hannah lui prit la main. Assis sur l'accoudoir d'un fauteuil de la salle commune, Fred était de toute évidence en train de discuter avec animation avec d'autres élèves. Peut-être même de parier ! La scène était extraordinairement bien rendue et Neville pouvait presque entendre rire cet ami qui n'était plus.

 **Mon grand frère chez Gryffondor,**

 **n'aime pas vraiment avoir tort.**

 **Mais il écoute avec attention,**

 **ceux qui ont d'autres opinions.**

Hannah prit sur elle de poursuivre l'histoire, et sursauta à la vue du professeur Rogue faisant face à Fred. Severus avait les sourcils froncés exactement comme lorsqu'il regardait Harry et Ron traîner dans un couloir. Les mains sur les hanches, penché en avant, il semblait l'opposé de Fred. Luna avait dessiné celui-ci comme pris dans un élan, sur la pointe des pieds, comme en équilibre. Avec un sourire rayonnant sur les lèvres et dans les yeux, cette étincelles rieuse. La même qui, de son vivant, vous faisez vous méfier de tout, dans l'attente de la prochaine blague farfelue sortie de la tête des jumeaux.

 **Il fonce toujours droit dans le tas,**

 **ça du courage il en a,**

 **et quand il veut réussir,**

 **on sait qu'on pourra l'applaudir.**

Presque avec impatience, ils découvrirent l'illustration suivante.

On découvrait cette fois le bureau de Rusard et, alignés contre le mur, la tête penchée mais reconnaissable malgré tout, les maraudeurs. À côté d'eux, le seul avec la tête fièrement levée, Fred, la main dans un tiroir entrouvert, caché derrière son dos. Il semblait à Neville et Hannah qu'il les regardait, droit dans les yeux.

 **Il est fidèle à ses amis,**

 **et lorsqu'ils ont des ennuis,**

 **il est debout à côté d'eux**

 **pour partager la peine en deux.**

C'est finalement Neville qui tourna la page, pour découvrir Luna elle-même, sur un fond bleu nuit, assise sur un lit entre deux garçons. Le lit semblait confortable, et les couettes moelleuses. Les garçons avaient l'air ébahis par le récit de la jeune fille.

 **C'est à Serdaigle qu'est allée**

 **ma jolie sœur adorée.**

 **Elle invente des histoires**

 **qu'elle nous raconte le soir.**

Ils la découvrir ensuite en train de marcher dans le jardin des Weasley, avec un livre à la main et les fameuses lunettes sur le nez. Ils pouvaient même voir les gnomes en cherchant bien dans les buissons et les mottes de terre.

-Regarde Neville, elle a même dessiné les radis à ses oreilles !

 **Elle est curieuse et réfléchie,**

 **après avoir bien pensé elle agit.**

 **Pour tout connaître elle lit**

 **les livres sont ses meilleurs amis.**

Sur l'avant dernière page, elle est dans la bibliothèque à Poudlard. Avec sa baguette, elle lance un sort, et l'éclair produit est d'une belle nuance dorée. Les couleurs sont chaleureuses, et la jeune fille a l'air heureuse. Sa bouche est entrouverte et on ne sait pas si elle murmure le sortilège, ou si elle chantonne. Elle ne fait rien d'extraordinaire, pourtant elle a l'air si bien qu'on a envie de la rejoindre et de danser avec elle.

-Dans la bibliothèque ? Hannah, tu imagines la tête de madame Pince ?

 **Rien ne la surprend vraiment,**

 **elle réfléchit en chantant.**

 **Elle a déjà lu bien des récits,**

 **mais elle n'a jamais fini.**

À la dernière page, le petit garçon est debout, avec le Choixpeau dans les bras. Il a un immense sourire et sa tête est tournée vers les tables des maisons. Les professeurs applaudissent. La bonne humeur qui se dégage de l'image donne presque envie à Neville et Hannah de retourner prendre place sous le Choixpeau.

 **Où que j'aille je serai heureux**

 **se dit Merlin, courageux.**

 **Chaque maison a des qualités,**

 **qui forgent les bons sorciers !**

En refermant le livre, le couple se rend compte de l'illustration qui recouvre la couverture. C'est le parc de Poudlard, et de nombreux élèves y sont représentés. Du passé et du présent. Il y a ceux qui ne reviendront jamais, ceux qui sont encore là, ceux qu'on voit encore et ceux qu'on ne voit plus. Et au fond, on distingue sur le lac, des barques, avec de minuscules figures qui sourient.


End file.
